halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Trams
Trams'' is the fourth episode of the machinima/improvised comedy series Gman Squad. A continuation from Grunts, the episode highlights the squad's return inside the facility. The video was released on YouTube on July 9, 2008 (Machinima channel on YouTube). A hiatus followed the episode's release.'' Plot Finding the Other G-men Following where the previous episode left off, the first scenes of the episode replay the ending of Grunts, in which Clyde kills himself. Later, after Clyde's suicide, two G-men argue heatedly and try to go in different ways. However, they meet up again near a sewer doorway and ask each other about the other G-men's whereabouts: *Two G-men are shooting at enemies in a Doom-style map (E1M1). Near the end of it one G-man kills a zombie by shooting at an explosive barrel but also includes himself in the blast, leaving one G-man alone open to the last zombie's attack. Before the viewer has an idea what would happen, the scene shifts. *A G-man is alone in Garry's Mod. He is in the middle of a cemented patch in the middle of a flat, grassy map (gm_flatgrass). Later, he tries to perform a Gauss Jump, but eventually he propels himself too high and dies of falling down the ground. *Another G-man is wandering in a Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour ''map when he sees a black object flying, and realizes too late that it is a Stealth Bomber - numerous Stealth Bombers later bomb the area, killing the G-man in the blast. The G-men back at Dust2 find Clyde, who runs into the sewer. The G-men give chase, and the sewer is revealed to be a long tram line. As they run the tram over many hazards, they come across Headcrab Zombies and explosive barrels, which they run over and shoot. After a lengthy defense against the Zombies, the G-men's trams catch up with Clyde's tram, and the scene is something akin to a boss fight. Boris is shot in the toe and falls out of the tram, triggering a tripmine and causing it and nearby explosive barrels to explode. The other G-man shoots explosive barrels in front of Clyde's tram and the resulting explosion pushes Clyde into the water and dealing heavy damage (as seen by the single dot beside Clyde's name in the screen). Clyde later gets devoured by an Ichthyosaur. Chat with the Gman Squad This episode's Chat segment was short. Xanatos, while reading a very long comment about joining the Gman Squad, is hit by an explosion. The comment contains a long line of redundant instances of the word "PLOX". The second comment, from an anonymous writer, asks Xanatos about his stance on gay marriage, to which he is supportive. ''Back to School with Crackbone: Economics Crackbone discusses economics with the G-men while arguing with Boris. Reunion The two G-men from the first two scenes return to Black Mesa, set in the Half-Life chapter Power Up. As they see the other G-men apparently trying to cross the wall blocking a tram rail, they jump over the wall but fall and die. The G-man Show The segment makes its debut here. As usual, the segment is hosted by Xanatos. Wolfer tries to talk about his book, which then Xanatos laughs at and insults him and Wolfer leaves in anger, and is then blown up backstage. Gordon Freeman then shows to Xanatos that he has completed Half-Life 2: Episode Two in just three seconds, in which he kills Eli Vance with a shotgun blast. Clyde then enters and Xanatos rejects him and shoots him, starting a riot with the other guests. The Return of Clyde Clyde returns to the facility too, through unknown means. The squad finds him on the other side of the wall, and the latter claims that he was able to climb the walls an hour ago by himself, and the G-men climb back with the others. Although one of them hears the sound of a tram, a tram is approaching them and make no way to save themselves; the tram runs over the squad and the wall. Clyde, terrified, tries to run, but the tram nevertheless runs him over and when the tram stops, the two G-men fail to realize that there was a wall blocking the way, and the credits roll while Crackbone discusses about finance and an announcement over the series' temporary hiatus. Notes *A zombie gets run over, and later, the two G-men riding trams are called by a group of zombies asking for their insurance information for killing "their friend". *The background in the tram scene has Source graphics, while the G-men, Clyde, the trams and the zombies have GoldSrc graphics. *The above trend is also obvious in the scene with the G-man in the Garry's Mod map. *The E1M1 scene has the background as seen in the Doom engine. On the contrary, the G-men are shown in GoldSrc graphics. *This is officially the last episode to feature a "Chat with the Gman Squad" segment. Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad episodes